


Need You

by BookofLife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofLife/pseuds/BookofLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally random, 'I don't know why I wrote this' segment inspired by the 'Fuckening' and the latest tweets for episode 3x20. I hope I did okay... it's my first smutty attempt and I wrote it in about 30 minutes. Sorry if it's rubbish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

It surprised her, the tension.

They’d made love already before. In Nanda Parbat. The memory was still a recurring focus in her dreams. _All_ of them. It still made her blush. Still made her breathe deeply, sometimes shallowly whenever a flash of it stole a moment behind her eyes. Still rendered her incapable of thought and, for once, her usual babbling whenever present day stimuli provoked a nerve related reaction from her.

But it had still surprised her when she’d seen him again, standing there in the abandoned apartment they were hold up in, like nothing was wrong, like the last few weeks of them all being apart hadn’t happened… except that reality had a way of being unbelievably brutal to the hopeful: him wearing the traditional wrappings of the league’s uniform reminded her of his new allegiance.

And the feeling thrashing in her chest had a way of making sure she didn’t really care about all that.

Previously sitting tranquil on a sofa-settee, Nyssa now stood to arms; her right hand already clutching the sabre previously fixed at her waistline, stance fearsome, eyes calculating… Fearful. Felicity had caught a flicker of it when the amazon-like woman had practically flipped like a cat into position but only _after_ Oliver had made his presence known. He’d managed to shield himself long enough that if he’d wished to hurt the woman, kill her, she’d have had no defence against him.

Laurel had dropped the hot tea she’d been carrying in for herself and their guest of honour, stepping fluidly back from Oliver, not recognising him until the damage was done. Even then she’d only managed a stunned stare at his apparel, at his form, at the new and unrecognisable intent and focus of his eyes… They were so hard.

And currently fixed on Felicity.

Diggle hadn’t moved a muscle, not since Oliver’s appearance before him. At first he’d been pacing a tread mark across the decent wooden flooring, hands delving across his closely cropped hair but at Laurel’s gasp he’d pivoted on one foot, guard at the ready, pistol whipped out and ready for action. Heartbreakingly when he’d seen that it was Oliver standing in the shadows of her dimly lit living space he hadn’t lowered his weapons but his eyes had screamed at the man to give him a reason to trust him. To let him be his brother.

But Felicity hadn’t moved a muscle when she’d seen him – and she’d seen him first.

 _Much more_ than a few minutes before the others…

Leaning out of the open bay window area in the seated room adjacent to where the previous demon’s heir was seated she’d been standing idly, allowing the rain to fall on her softly as she watched the cool night spread across the glades. Her thoughts were racing. Flying back to red velvet, the soft glow of candle light, the cool breeze and true heat of the air in Nanda Parbat when he’d showed up.

_He’d done so without sound, deftly landing on the railing before her, crouched. His face was mere inches from hers._

_“Oh.” It was a silent gasp that left her mouth open. But there was no surprise on her face. No anxiety. No fear. There were other emotions though._

He’s here…

_A shock of heat and want raced through her, shooting up to her chest and staying there, the feeling so tightly wound it hurt._

_His features, shadowed under his black hood, against the falling rain above she could still glimpse the warmth in his gaze that always pulsed from him when she was near. She couldn’t see this brand new darkness surrounding him, the one labelled ‘Al Sahim’. Only the light._

_He was barely breathing, brows slightly furrowed. Eyes blown dark blue, deep and so full of…_

_For several seconds they stared at each other._

_Three weeks._

_Too long._

_Then his mouth was hard against hers and though conscious thought wasn’t involved she knew that both she and he had moved at the same moment, breathing that same space._

_His mouth was pure longing against her own, the inside achingly warm and necessary with each hard press, each open kiss, each sweep and caress of his tongue – no time wasted. He kissed like sin, like the devil – fitting. She felt it everywhere. She shuddered and a sound left her; wanton, needy and irrevocably filled with love as all the emotions she’d sought to bury rose with a fire she couldn’t make sense of._

_His response was to drag his fingers into the collar of her blouse and yank at it, forcing her closer as his legs descended the railing and his body flushed to hers. Her hands automatically travelled into his hood and it fell off his head as her fingers stroked insistent trails through his short hair, marking his skin, remembering how it felt, bone to bone, down his face as her lips pressed relentlessly over his own, her nose brushing his cheek._

_The rain only heightened every touch, every breath exchanged._

_Her heart was pounding in her chest._

_A ragged exhale left him when they broke away but not far, not far at all as his lips and tongue and teeth tasted and tormented a path from her lower lip, possessing it with a bite that was more arousing than painful, over her chin sending a wave of heat and passion with each tongue stroke down the column of her throat._

_His hands were fisted in her hair and around her neck, like he was holding on to sanity and hope. “I missed you.” It was hoarse, barely a whisper._

_“I love you.” It left her in throaty promise, said low and quiet into the gruff at his cheek, made to seep through his clothes and into his blood._

_All thoughts of anything he’d done or had been doing these past weeks were irrelevant. She just didn’t care. Not anymore. Not since she admitted to herself that she loved him. She knew he was good and decent: it wasn’t the wicked and corrupt that were handed the bad card in life. Those were choices those people had made to get where they were. When did Oliver ever get the fair deal?_

_Immediately his hands shifted, sliding up to cup her face and hold her close as his own moved back to hers. His thumbs brushed lightly over her cheeks, the feeling echoing everywhere and she closed her eyes at the sensation of being loved by Oliver Queen. When her eyes opened she saw the same truth revealed painfully in his._

_He was hers as much as she was his._

_His jaw was tight, leaner than she remembered and his stare fiercer. His expression pretty much close to terrifying as heck… but to her it was simply a new kind of fire that stole her breath from her lungs. “Walk back into the room.” His own breathing was still haggard as his nose brushed softly over the tip of hers._

_“They want you to kill her.” It was a statement not a question._

_“Felicity.”_

_“I already know you won’t.”_

_His expression didn’t change. His serious stare didn’t falter, the colder edge to his thoughts were still very much present. But she knew him. Knew his ins and outs, knew his mental hiding places, knew his reasons and rhyme’s… He wouldn’t do it._

_She didn’t need to step closer, she was already in his arms but she lifted herself up anyway so that her lips were touching his again and whispered. “I believe in you Oliver Queen.”_

_He continued to watch her, holding her too him, not allowing her to step back from that tantalising brush of their mouths until… “I know.” He licked his lips, his tongue catching hers and closed his eyes. “I’m trying…” Faltering he swallowed and she felt her heart stutter in place of his words. He was_ trying _– to fight Ra’s, to fight his inner demons, to make his acceptance of the ultimate deal with the Demon bearable to finding a way to change the system from within. More than anything she wanted to offer him comfort. To pull him back from all that. But he’d made his decision._

_But just because they were so far away from each didn’t make their souls any less the other’s._

_Eyes taking in his features, like imprinting her stare as a physical stamp of possession she brushed against him once again. “And I love you all the more for it.”_

_His eyes were swift to open, pinning her down once more. Something in him settled and tightened all at once. This time his kiss was so very soft, barely felt and yet it managed to pour molten hot down her throat._

_“…Felicity.”_

_She felt the timbre of his voice in her vagina._

_Something of it must have shown in her face because the immediate hot intensity in his eyes, the blow out of all colour save a thimble of blue circling his pupil left her racing faster to a finish neither of them should even thinking about…_

_Their chests already lifting against each other with their heavy breaths Felicity pushed her tongue past his open lips, inhaling his scent and imagining that each time the organ danced with his, that each_ very _slow pull and push was him thrusting into her. Hard. Slow. Constant._

 _Like he could see her thoughts she sensed more than felt his shudder, imagining and knowing (from their previous experience) the muscles in his abdomen tightening and clenching as heat travelled down,_ down, reverberating through inner muscles… _As if he could sense her arousal. When was she not aroused when it came to Oliver? He only needed to stand there – no – he didn’t even need to be in the same country for her to need him._

_Suddenly his hands slid from her face, vanishing before she felt them again on her ass, pressing her to him. She moaned and he took from her as her nails scraped over his stubble. His answering rumble, low and soft, had her remembering their one night together and suddenly it wasn’t enough. His fingers dug into the skin at her thighs before dragging down and grabbing hold of the edge of her skirt –_

_“-Wait!” She gasped, pulling away from him._

_Vulnerable and irrevocably in love with her, confusion swept through him. “What is it?” Even his blinks were soft making her want to kiss each eyelid._

_She held up a hand, telling him to pause for a sec as she turned away from him, securing the handle to the door of small balcony on which they stood. She locked the small catch and turned back to him, sucking in a breath because he was_ right there _. Eyes darker still and heavy they slowly traced over her, lingering on the thin blouse covering her breasts before lifting again; it made her knees weak. He’d made quick work of his quiver and arrows; they were strewn behind him._

_He didn’t seem to be breathing at all when he lifted a hand to stroke a finger slowly over her lips. When she shuddered his answering look was purely predatory. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t need you right now.”_

_“Don’t start lying. We’ve never lied to each other before. We don’t need too…”_

_In a blur of motion his hands were in her hair again, thumbs brushing the skin at her ears, mouth open wide against hers and she hummed as a low, frantic sound left his throat. Her hands were already flattened against his chest, the material bunching there and her chest tightened when she felt those rock hard muscles flex and shift with emotion._ Mine. _Fingers clutching at his uniform she tugged him closer, lifting her arms to slide them up and around his neck, deepening the kiss. She needed them together, needed her chest hard against his._

_In seconds he’d shifted and had her pressed against the wall next to the door, pushing a knee in between her legs and forcing them open. Gasping against him a hand delved down forcing her other leg out of the way and he swooped in, both legs between hers, and they both rocked into each other._

_Ripping his mouth away from hers she whined, staring up at him in a smoky gaze._

_“I can’t go slow.” He shuddered, remembering that night between them. “Not this time.”_

_100% fine with that her hands left him and reached down to tug the hem of her top up and away and found his hands helping hers. Still quiet she laughed breathlessly when the material momentarily tangled in her hair and his fingers gently coaxed the material away, massaging her scalp when it did. She bent into it, sighing when she felt his breath against her collarbone, his tongue against the skin of her breast. Eyes closed, hands slid up his arms, feeling the solid musculature underneath velvet hot skin, sliding over his shoulders to reach the back of his neck where her fingers splayed into his hairline. He bit into the smooth skin at her chest and_ she _bit down on her lip, flexing her hips to roll into his, nails digging deep into his upper back provoking a deep growl in his chest._

_“Oliver.”_

_It was a warning._

_Straightening he stared at her before slowly nodding. Then they were moving, their pace agitated as tore at each other’s clothes: his tunic (or whatever it was) fell to the floor, his pants unbuckled and down by his knees, her skirt pulled down off her, her underwear torn sideways, her bra hanging by a thread off one shoulder – like they just couldn’t help themselves – before his hands, oh those blessed fingers were smoothing down her thighs, kneading the skin before cupping under them and lifting her. Her thighs bracketed his hips, clenching around him already as her hands dug into his shoulders._

_Bracing her against the wall with his weight he slid into her without restraint, pause or warning. His mouth was hard once again against hers covering the choked sound that escaped as he pulled back out before firmly thrusting again._

_“Ah…” Her head fell back against the wall._

_Each thrust echoed through her; a slow, pulsing motion. He said he couldn’t go slow but… this felt… so_ good _. His hands didn’t leave her legs: he just watched her, eyes slightly unfocused._

 _She swore each plunge hit her cervix. Biting her lip she used her abdominals as she met each thrust, tightening the muscles of her thighs, making him_ feel _her. All of her. By the way his mouth opened, his breaths sounding shallowly against her own mouth she figured he did. The cords in his neck strained and his jaw tightened as she arched into him._ Then _his pace quickened._

_A smooth swirl of his hips followed each thrust now and when he reached every pinnacle his pelvis tilted upwards. The first time he did so she had to slap her own hand against her mouth to keep in the sound that threatened to escape._

_At this his hands moved to grip her hips, pulling her further into him and his mouth closed around her neck to cover his own gasps, his own sounds of pleasure, his pleas for release. Her legs locked around his back and she held on tight, loosing herself around him-_

_She heard footsteps sound in the room behind the locked door and froze._

_But Oliver didn’t._

_She tried to speak, to get him to stop but his mouth covered her own… and then his body slid into her, completely pressing against her so that his chest and pelvis slid against hers with every single thrust. Her mind blanked white for a moment-_

_“I thought I heard something.”_

_In the back of her head Felicity acknowledged Nyssa’s voice but couldn’t bring herself to care about their proximity. Couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered by the fact that she and Oliver were rutting against the wall, just outside the living room where Laurel and Nyssa were talking. Really couldn’t care less that she was this close to having one of her friends opening the catch lock to find her naked with the love of her life._

_The daughter of the Demon’s footsteps tapped lightly as she looked around._

_His hand cupping her cheek, Oliver’s thumb slid into her open mouth and she automatically sucked on it, feeling the heat of his breath against the side of her face, his teeth pressed against her skin as he moved faster, chasing that high. His other arm locked around her, lifting her up and down with his movements and her own trembling fingers pressed into his lower back, urging him on. He grunted, thrusting faster-_

_“Nyssa, come on; John’s back with the food.”_

_Laurel’s timing couldn’t have come at a better time as Felicity accidentally let a moan shudder through her, locking her lips to Oliver’s who kissed her hard and messy, both so close…_

_Diggle’s voice called from deeper in the house. “I’ve got Big Belly Burger’s finest. Where’s Felicity?”_

_Laurel answered him, her voice growing quieter as she moved away from the room. “I think she went out for some fresh air.”_

_“Now isn’t the best time to go for a walk._

_“Have no fear for your blonde friend. She’s in no danger; she’ll be coming soon enough.”_

_The sheer truth to this statement had Felicity smiling through the sweat and the heat, opening her eyes to see Oliver doing the same though he was trembling and his eyes were lidded, his jaw tight, his shoulders taut. Eyes closing again she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face into his neck, muffling the sound she knew she’d make in just a few strokes…_

_Her foot pressed into the back of his thigh and she used the angle to add just a little extra friction between them. Beautifully, it had Oliver bucking against her and her hands shot down to his backside as he lost all pretence of rhythm._

_“F-fuck.” She didn’t understand how she heard it; it was barely spoken. Feeling her muscles start to clench, the nerves at her centre tighten, tingle and throb she shook and shuddered and his pace became brutal. It had her coming so hard and so unexpectedly that she bit into the area where his neck met his shoulder. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she clenched around him._

_He didn’t stop, each slide setting of miniature explosions of pleasure inside of her. She felt him throb inside of her, felt him growing long before now but realised that he was just as wound as she. Pulling back and ignoring how limp her muscles felt she took his face his her hands and pressed her hand against this mouth just as he came._

_His eyes shut closed, body rigid, brows harsh and together in the middle as his whole being concentrated on the sheer pleasure shooting down, flaring back through his length, contracting, stabbing into his gut and twisting, knotting into deeper muscles before exploding and elevating that maddening friction._

_They rocked into each then until he was stable and only then did she release his mouth._

_He opened his eyes and all she could see was herself._

_He mouthed, “I love you.”_

_She smiled. “I love you too.”_

After putting their clothes back on, after kisses that made her glad to be a woman, after stepping back into the house beyond she stood now on the opposite side of the room, already missing him. By how he was drinking her in it was obvious he was of the same mind.

“Nyssa.” He declared. “You have been sentenced to a trial by combat.”


End file.
